Shibaraku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Shibaraku is considered the third strongest samurai in all of the warrior, naturally as one of the Itsubetasijo he has amount of strength. Making him one of the strongest people from Wano Country, like any other samurai from Wano Country marines dare not go neat Shibaraku. But Shibaraku is considered the most physically strongest member of the sword saints as well, doing amazing feats of endurance and other such things. Shibarakus's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Dansei Shishi style. He is able to easily strike through a target's bodys with strikes from his own naginata. Shibaraku was strong enough to cause a a small crack in the ground after stomping on the ground, using his elephant stomping move. This shock wave was fast and strong enough to catch even the best off guard and subsequently destroy armor of the likes of other samurai. Shibaraku's durability is further enhanced by his dansei shishi.His durability is great enough to block a sword strike with just his hands and withstand a massive punch from a massive Cho Cho. He performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage. Aside from his immense strength and endurance, Shibaraku is immensely faster than most pirates and opponents. This is due to the countless years of his beast mimicry and training in general, but through his years of practicing kabuki he had managed to make himself graceful across the field of battle. He easily is agile and his reflexes are sharp as his own naginata. Shibaraku had shown to be agile on his feet to dodge a combo attack from both Chan Sai and Chan Rai, easily picking up Cho Cho and throwing him a great distances. With a great mind as well, Shibaraku with his devil fruit he seems to have a great memory. He is able to remember his opponents names and styles, addressing this as a "file", that created on said person. A skill that comes natural to him, is a combination of brute strength that pure grace. Mastering several styles of combat, his fighting techniques often associate with nature itself. He meditates many hours through the day to hone his skills in combat. He has shown to be on par with the likes of even Sanosuke. His large size and natural raw strength allow for impressive physical feats, such as lifting up the likes of a small dingy and other structures the size of a house with both hands and tossing him aside like an old rag doll. Unlike most fighters from Wano Country, Shibaraku often first gauges his opponent's abilities and strength level before going all out. He is also a capable analyst, able to understand the basics behind his opponent's techniques. Due to all of his years of the beast mimicry, Shibaraku had now as of the post-time skip he had managed to increase his senses ten fold. Through the use of his haki he had managed to even gauge, how far the enemy is away from him and going so far as being able to hear the hart beat of his opponents. From this he is able to find where his opponents are hiding and be able to find them. Weapons Main Article- Kimo no Hachiman Shibaraku's main weapon the, Kimo no Hachiman (八幡の精神, Kiimo no Hachiiman. Literally Meaning “Spirit of Hachiman”) is the main weapon that is used by Shibaraku of the Itsubetasijo and currently this weapon used with the Dansei Shishi branch of the Onmyodo style which is only found and practiced in Wano Country. The Kimo no Hachiman is an ancient weapon that had been passed down from father to son in Shibaraku’s family, as of a few years ago before Shibaraku left his family he had taken ownership of this blade. The Kimo no Hachiman is a feared and admired blade throughout the lands of Wano Country, originally the blade was for show and performances that Shibaraku’s family had done. But as of late Sibaraku had used the weapon in his fighting style, after sharpening it. The blade is famous for its flexible, strength and the design of the weapon itself. The naginata is able to change sizes as well, most of the time it takes the form of a mini sized, but whenever needed Shibaraku can make it stretch out to a normal size and so on. This seems to be one of the its only abilities, aside from being used in the Dansei Shishi style. Fighting Style Main Article- Onmyodo Shibaraku has shown to be an extremely masterful user of the Dansei Shishi branch of this style, which is the founder and current master of. The main focuses on these fighting styles are connected to both the physical and spiritual side of the users. The term Bushin (武心, Literally Meaning "The Spirit and Mind of Stopping the Sword") many of these techniques were originally to disarm their opponent and use their own swords to take down their opponents. Of course this has what let the practice to be outlawed, but as of now several of this techniques are used to disarm more than a weapon from an opponents. There also seems to be a spiritual side to the art, as shown by the leader of the Itsubetasijo. He had meditated for countless hours and had commented that he became enlightened this is why even in battle he remains apathetic and calm in battle. Also as revealed by the leader the whole group practices the art of Bushidō, this is why often the group is seen doing things in an old way and dislike the modern ways. What makes this style almost impossible to predict or defeat is the fact that each user of the style put their own personality into it. Such examples as the user of the Dansei Shishi style, which can be translated to mean the "Man Beast" style. The user of this style has shown to be the most unique out of all of the styles because of the wide range of fighting techniques and forms that can be used. In addition to own unique styles, the users each have a devil fruit or a certain weapon that corresponds with the person's fighting style. This is how that each member was able to become the top swordsmen of Wano Country. Along with the practices of both Bushin and Bushidō, each member of the Itsubetasijo have a certain swordsmanship style. This can range from the practices of Kendo to even western styles of swordplay, each member has a mastery of Kendo. But aside from this each member masters in another sword style all their own. But what the Dansei Shishi so powerful is the number of weapon usage and what Shibaraku addresses as animal mimicry. This style was first introduced by Shibaraku whenever he had went through a small battle with Smoker and Taishigi. Shibaraku had stated that ever since he was close to five or six years old, he had been training. It was assumed by Smoker that Shibaraku was powerful, considering that he had heard that he had a doriki level of 2400, for one to master this style. They must go through several steps, the first is by being born into a family that knows this style. Shibaraku's family had been a band of performers and had started this branch of Onmyōdō using elements of Kabuki theater and a skill as to what they call animal mimicry. Going into this skill as Shibaraku explained that from a very young age the parents of the student would sent them out into the forest and upon mediation and living there for close to a year. Shibaraku was to observe and watch the animals at work, play and rest, then from that time on that he would gain the trust of the animals and then they would showing him their ways. Mostly it was revealed to be that of a tarzan case. After close from a year to two years, the student would have returned gaining the understanding of animals and nature. Then after training the mental and physical side of animal mimicry, Shibaraku then was put into learning the style of Kabuki theater. This is were the student would be trained in balance, stances and many other skills that would allow the user to be swift and agile on their feet. Shibaraku had been studying the art forms of kabuki and the different characters, as to what they represent and everything down to what they had worn. The next attribute to this branch, is the usage of the Naginata which is Shibaraku's favored weapon of choice. Since he has practiced Kendo and several polearm related martial arts. Shibaraku had mastered the art of using the Naginata, but rather he had become quick and deadly with this weapon. He had revealed that his Naginata weights close to 30 Lbs., so a lot of physical strength comes into play into even lifting up. Let along swinging it and using it on an offensive gambit, aside from the Naginata. This branch also allows the user to use countless different weapons, of course with each weapon the user must master them and one can't go from one to the other. Shibaraku had to master one at a time or the user might become so overwhelmed by the art that they give up. This often shows that the user will need a lot patience in order to master this art, strong of both body and mind. Aside from the demanding physical and mental needs, this branch often requires a great memory for the amount of information. This gets to the focus of the Fai Fai no Mi, in which Shibaraku is able to organize all of his memories into a filing system and from which he can draw upon later. With his devil fruit mastery he could be able to create different files on the different forms, such as the Lion fighting form and stances. Then he could easily switch to the tiger form and stances then so on. Also his devil fruit added to the mix, he is able to even use the Kabuki poses and stances he learned. Then remembering all of the different weapons he had mastered, but mostly using his devil fruit in remembering the forms and strikes of the Naginata. Some of the more terrifying usages of this style is through the life return techniques, in Shibaraku is able to manipulate both his hair similar to Kumadori and to manipulate the muscles in his body. He is able to manipulate every part of his body, thanks the years of mastery he had with Rokushiki and the life return techniques. He had revealed that he is able to increase his size as well, from the first time he was seen he appeared to only stand as 5 ft. 8 in., but as of now he appears to be 7 ft. 4 in. He is able to increase his muscle size to extreme proportions he is able to have his arm muscle grow to extreme sizes and as well had his legs. But aside from this he had shown to use all three forms of haki in his art as well, he incorporates all these factors into his style and always comes out on top with them. Devil Fruit Main Article- Fai Fai no Mi Shibaraku had ate the paramecia-type devil in which allows him to able to organize all of their thoughts and memories in a filing like system. As such the user is able to remember everything throughout their life, in the form of a file that they keep. Thus making the user a Filing Cabinet Human (修正申告人間, Fairukyabineto Ningen), as demonstrated by Shibaraku, is that he is able to organize all of his memories into a filing system and from which he can draw upon later. This fruit doesn't have much of an offsive or defensive side to it, but rather it is used along with Shibaraku's fighting style. He is able to remember every move that created and store them into his filing system. Haki Shibaraku's masterful control over haki is that of a legends, he had managed to use his haki along with his fighting style to make him one of the most powerful men from Wano Country. Shibaraku had shown to even use the rare Haoshoku Haki with ease, as he managed to easily knock out the citizens of Kangoku island and half of the marines stationed at G-3 during his and his allies attack on these places. Rokushiki *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages